


A Road to Nowhere

by lashtonsbanana



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonsbanana/pseuds/lashtonsbanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis is special. She home schools because she travels a lot with her brothers. Lexi met some people on the way and now they are inseparable. (You will witness fighting, love and lose in this book. If you don't want to cry or cringe then I suggest you not to read this book).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stressful

Chapter 1 Stressful Hello my name is Alexis. I would give you my background but my brothers are yelling at me... "ALEXIS WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO US?!?!?!!" (that's my biggest brother Dean) "We know you didn't intend for us to find out." (and thats my youngest big brother Sam, he's a bit nicer than Dean). I got in trouble because I snuck out to meet with my best friend Michael Clifford (I secretly have a crush on him.) We broke into a museum and stole Abraham Lincoln. Now it's in the garage... "Dean you don't have to yell at me," I told him. "Well I'm just trying to get my point across." "Congrats you just did." I walked away after that.  Dean kinda has some anger issues, so I just roll with it. Sam on the other hand stays calm and thinks it through. (Maybe thats why he's my favorite brother). I heard them arguing so I left to go to my room.  Now I can give you my background... Once upon a time... that sounds too professional Here's my story: When I was little my mom left us with our dad. My mom never called or left us texts or anything, so we just went on with our lives and kinda forgot about her. My dad recently committed suicide, and now I'm left with my brothers. They are pretty awesome only because of Deans' baby (his car). Sam is the smart one, and he's always there for me. He gives me advice about practically everything. Dean just takes care of us because he's the oldest and he was left responsible for us. They are WAY older than me. I'm 17 and they're 26 and 22. We hunt demons and sh!t so we are always on the run. We just so happen to be on a case as we speak and my brothers are really busy at the moment. We are hunting Werewolves. They're a b!tch to kill and that's why it's taking us so long. Their pack consists of all Alfa's and they are really hard to track down. We have an angel friend named Castiel. It's always easier to hunt when he's around, because of his angel powers. We think they are hiding out in an old barn thats two towns over so I don't know why they are coming to Grand Rapids, OH. We've found 7 people dead and we don't know when their next feeding will be so we have to keep a watch out. "Lex can you get out of the shower?" Dean yelled from the other side of the door. "I'm almost done, hold your horses!!," I yelled back. It's been a pretty stressful week with not finding those wolves. Because we've been on this hunt for 4 days now and usually it doesn't take us even 3 days to track it down and kill it. But like I've said before it's a pack of Alfa's so who knows how long we'll be on this trip. "You're gonna go with Sam to get some food and I'm gonna stay here with Cas and think of a plan, so hurry up and get your @ss out of there!!" Dean pulled me out of my thoughts for the thousandth time. "Shut up! I'll be out in a sec," I said. sometimes he gets so impatient. I get walk out of the bathroom to see an angry looking Dean. "I'm sorry I kept you waiting. I'll be back." "Sam take Lexi with you," He stated. "Come on Lex," Sam said as he walked out the door. I had no choice but to follow him. 


	2. Crush and Blood

I turned on the radio as Sam and I drove to the grocery store. Taylor Swift blasts through the speakers.   
"TURN IT OFF!!" Sam yells at me.  
I turn it up louder. Sam gives me a look that if looks could kill I'd be obliterated. I start singing along to Shake It Off and he took me by surprise and he starts singing too  
"Shake it off, shake it off," He screams at the top of his lungs.  
"God Sam, shut up. You are so annoying," I joke.  
"Jerk."  
"Butt hole."  
We pull up into the parking lot of good old Walmart and walk in. Almost everybody in there is dead! We start investigating and we find out that the whole of Walmart was filled with demons. Cas is standing right in front of us. We don't know how he got there, but we just went with it. Cas looks at us and says,"Why aren't you saying anything?"  
"I don't know, maybe it's cause everybody's dead and all we wanted was groceries!! Cas why did you do this?" Sam questions madly.  
"I've been tracking them for forever, so I planted something in here so that they all swarm. When they got in here I set off a special bomb that kills the person and doesn't destroy the building." Cas explains in his oh-so sexy voice.   
"Then where is Dean?" I ask.   
"He's out back, killing some other demons. Hopefully he's okay."  
We went to check on Dean to find out that he was gone. He was taken by the demons that survived. Because obviously there are some that surprisingly survived. After figuring that out we headed back to the motel that we were staying at.   
_____________________________________________________________________________  
(Dean's POV)  
"Now, where is the Prophet?" a demon asked Dean.  
"You mean Kevin? Because he has a name. He's not named 'the Prophet'. God you guys are stupid." Dean retorted.  
"Tell me where he is," the demon started to raise his voice.  
"What's your name? Because I haven't heard it yet."   
"Abaddon."  
"Oh okay. Nice we're finally getting somewhere!" sarcasm clear in his voice.  
"Shut it Dean or else I'll shut it for you."  
"Ohh fiesty, aren't you?"   
Abbadon slaps Dean across the face.  
"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!!!!!" she yells at him.  
"Nope," Dean simply stats. She yells out of anger and starts punching Dean. Little did Abbadon know that while she was punching him, Dean was slowly breaking free. Dean jumps up from the seat, his face all bloody from Abbadon. He punches her back and grabs his gun out of his back pocket and shoots her right in the middle of her face. While she stumbles over Dean makes a run for it. Once he's a significant distance away from her he takes out his phone and calls Sam.   
"Sam, I need you to pick me up"  
"What?!?! Where are you?"  
"I'm at 908 W Perkins Ave come get me. Make it fast cause I ave Abbadon on my tail."  
"Wait the Abbadon?" Sam questioned.  
"What do you mean by 'the Abbadon'?"  
"Dean, she's one of the 'Knights of Hell'. She's very powerful Dean. You need to get as far away as possible."  
"Okay I'm working on it," Dean said, annoyed.  
________________________________________________________________  
(Alexis' POV)  
"Stay here with Michael." Sam barks at me.   
"Wait what's Dean gotten himself into this time?"  
"I'll tell you later, gotta go. Michael you watch out for Lexi while I go take care of the trouble Dean's in." Sam finished. With that he left.  
"We're finally alone," I stated, because it was obviously correct. Cas went to save his Dean as well as Sam, so now I'm here staring awkwardly at my crush. What made it even more awkward is that I didn't know I was staring at him until he pointed it out.   
"Hello. Lexi, are you there?"  
"huhh, ohh yea I'm here. Why?"  
"You kinda zoned out on me. Whats wrong?"  
"Oh just lost in thought, I guess," I sighed. "Want to watch a movie?" I continued.   
"Sure!" he replied.  
So for the next 3 hours while Sam, Dean and Cas were out do who knows what, we sat and watched 2 movies. It was fun until Michael picked The Fault In Our Stars. Don't even get me started on that movie. It is such a tear-jerker that you cry in the first 10 minutes of the dumb movie.  
When Sam, Dean and Cas came back I was rolling on the floor laughing because of Michaels' stupid jokes. I like hearing him tell me jokes because sometimes they would be so stupidly funny that he can't even finish the joke because he's laughing to hard.His laugh is the cutest thing. He'll crinkle is nose up and bend over clutching his stomach. It's soo adorable!!   
Sam, Dean and Cas were all bloody and messed up. They looked so drained of energy that they were practically dragging themselves inside the motel. It looked as if they got hit by a train. Once they were inside I asked, "What the hell happened to you guys?!?!"  
 "Abbadon." Dean snapped at me.  
"Whoa, calm yourself. Just because you got beat up by a girl, doesn't mean you have to get all pissy with me!!" I tell him.  
"Lexi, Abbadon got away. We managed to get some information on where she was going." Sam informed me.   
"Good, I'm glad you guys got something done," I sassed them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Bored

We've been hunting down Abbadon for a month now. In that time Dean as been really busy hunting her down. Since he's been locked down at the bunker, I've had some time to hand out with Michael. He's literally one of my only friends. We move around a lot so I don't have time to make friends. Michael on the other hand, his family died so he's tagging along with us. Since we found the bunker, he has a room there as well as my other friend Shelley. They are kind of the only people that are around my age that I can talk to. We are currently playing 'Hide and Seek'.  
"10, READY OR NOT HERE I COME!!!!!" I shout from the kitchen.  
"Keep it down, will you?!?!" Dean complains.   
"Fine," I retort.  
I search for 5 minutes all around the bunker without any trace of my companions. I started to get worried. So I started searching more frantically. The only place I haven't looked was in the basement. That place creeps the sh!t out of me. I slowly walk down the stairs and when I get to the bottom I find out that it's pitch black. This is somewhere Mikey would hide. I slide across the wall to where I reach the end of the wall. I slowly look into the passage. Nobody is there, so I make my way to the end of that hallway and end up in the boiler room (I don't have a clue why we need a boiler room). I see Mikey's blue hair poking up from a table that he's crouched behind. I make my way toward him and crouch down next ot him. He looks over and smiles his oh-so beautiful smile.  
"Found you," I whisper.  
"I know," He whispered back.  
"Come on, we have to go find Shelley."  
"I've been wanting to do something."  
He starts to lean in and little did I know I was leaning in as well. He gently caressed my cheek and pressed his forehead against mine. It sent chills down my spine. I started to breath heavier than I was previously, and from what I could see he was too. He looked at my lips then he looked at my eyes. He did this one more time until he connected his lips with mine. It was pure bliss. I instantly opened my mouth and let his tongue roam my mouth. We pulled away, out of breath.   
"Wow, that was the best first kiss ever," I breathed.  
"That was your first kiss?"   
"Yes. Well I guess we better find Shelley."  
"Yea, I guess," He replied, still baffled.  
We walk back upstairs trying to find Shelley allong the way. When we get to where Sam and Dean are, we see her sitting there helping Sam. She was reading a lore book on werewolves for i don't know what reason.   
"Hey, we were trying to find you!!"  
"Yea, but you guys were taking to long so I just left."  
"Oh okay"  
"So what took you so long Lex?" Shelley questions.  
"Well I went into the basement t-"  
"Wait, you went into the basement?" Dean interupted me.  
"Yea, why?"  
"Don't go in there ever again"  
"But wh-"  
"Just don't," Dean interupts, yet again.  
"Okay, but I won't make any promises..."  
"Hey Shell, I need to talk to you. Alone," I direct my attention on her.  
"Oh, okay!!"  
I lead Shelley to my room and I move so that she's sitting down with me on my bed.   
"It finally happened!!!" I squealed.  
"OMG!! Was he a good kisser?"   
"He gave the best first kiss I could've asked for." I explain. We made a bet a couple days ago that if he kissed me within a week that I would get 20 dollars, but if he didn't kiss me I would have to give her 20 dollars.   
"Well dangit." She flails her arms around, angrily.   
"Muahaha!! Give my the money."  
"Okay but first tell me, was it slobery?"  
"I'm not telling you," I said, being difficult.  
"Here you go Lex. Good Job." 


	4. Pranking

When we come back downstairs we see Sam talking to Michael and Dean talking to Kevin about the Demon Tablet.

"Hey guys I'm gonna make us some grub, what do you want?"

"A turkey sandwich," piped Dean. 

"Okay. What do you guys want?" I direct my attention to Sam and Mikey.

"I'll have a ham sandwich with lettuce on it. What do you want?" He says to Mike.

"Can I have a turkey sandwich with sharp cheddar and mayo? Please?"

"Sure Mikey!" I respond. 

I go into the kitchen with Shelley and start making the sandwiches when we hear Dean shout at us, "WHAT DID YOU DO ALEXIS LOUISE WINCHESTER?!?!?"

"What do you mean?" I said, silently laughing.

"DID YOU MESS WITH MY GUNS?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about!!" 

"YOU DO SO!! You better tell me what you did with my guns!"

"Well.... I do recall using them in the shooting area downstairs," I said.

"You get your @ss down there and get it or you won't be seeing Michael in a while," Dean threatens.

"Fine okay I'll go get it," I say with my hands up in surrender.

I went downstairs and got his guns for him, went backupstairs and brought them to him. The rest of the day he was really tense. I tried relaxing him by making him a smoothie, but once he tasted it he spit it out. 

The next day he was normal but he had a little spring to his step. I come down the stairs and see that he's animatedly talking with Michael about who knows what. I walk over to them because I was nosy and they instantly stopped talking.

"Whatcha doin" I ask.

"We're just planning against you, that's all," Dean says.

"Sure you were. Want some breakfast?"

"No, we already had some. We left it out for you though. Where's Shelley?" Dean asks.

"She's upstairs.... taking care of.. something." 

"What?"

"I can't tell you," I say really fast.

_____________________________________________________________________________

(Shelley's POV)

I got up out of bed and I knew exactly what I had to do. Lex is really good at keeping secrets so this should all turn out the way I planned. 

So little do you guys know, I'm a witch. A very good one to be exact. I've been studying stuff since I was 9, so this prank that we're pulling on Dean and Sam is gonna be a good one. Lex wen t down there to distract them and talk to them about pretty much anything. She just has to get me enough time to put this up.

I've got a little thing for Sam so I'll be a bit nicer to him than to Dean. My 'prank' is I'm going to set an invisible booby trap... hehe. Then Lexi will tell them that there is a leak in the attic. What they don't know is that I'll be standing behind something(I don't know what yet) and when they pass me they will set off a trip wire. I made two separate pranks for each guy. Deans' will make him go blind for about 30 seconds to 1 minute. Sams will pour watter on him and make it feel like he's burning alive. Or it might go the other way where, Sam gets blinded and Dean hallucinates that he's burning. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

(Lexi's POV continuing from where we left off)

"Lexi, what's going on?" Dean asks suspiciously.

'Hopefully she's done up there' 

"Whats up?" Dean breaks me from my thought.

"Ummm obviously the ceiling, duhh," I retort.

"Shut up smart @ss. Really what's wrong?"

"There is a leak in the attic and it's huge!! Sam you need to come as well," I yell at Sam from across the bunker. 

"Hold on a sec, I think I just found something about Abbadon." Sam yells.

"Oh okay, but you need to check out this leak first," I walk over to Sam and try to take the laptop away.

"Fine I'll go see the leak and try to fix it," He mumbles.

We start heading upstairs and since this 'bunker' is huge there are only staircases. No ladders. So we get to the staircase leading into the attic and then Sam catches the invisible trip wire. Sam starts screaming 'trun on the lights' and Dean is beating himself like he is on fire. 

"WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?!?!" Dean yells at me.

Shelley pops out of nowhere and starts laughing and I join in. Sam was starting to get his sight back and Dean was still mentally burning.

"Okay, okay," Shelley stated. "Jokes over."

She snapped her fingers and they both were back to normal. Dean looked really pissed. 

"YOU GUYS THINK THIS IS A FUCKING JOKE?!?!" 

"We didn't think you'd get this mad, gosh." I reply.

"Don't 'gosh' me missy!! Get to your bedroom. You are going to stay there until you've thought about your consequences," Dean ordered. 

"Dean don't do this. It was my fault," Shelley pipes up.

"No Shell, just let me go."

I started going down the steps when I heard Sam whisper to Dean 'You didn't have to be so harsh on her, Dean!!'

'Well she has to learn not to pull pranks on us'

'She's just a kid. She'll do this until she wants to stop'

I got to my room to find Mikey sitting on my bed. How long was he in here?

"Hey I heard what happened. Is everything alright?" He questions. 'He's so cute"

"Yea, Dean sent me here to think about a consequence," I sigh.

"Well I heard all the rucus and I knew instantly that you did another prank on him," He started laughing. I saw that he found humor in me getting in trouble so I punched him on the arm, playfully as not to hurt him. I laughed as he faked it hurting, and we laughed together until we were both out of breath.

I like how this is turning out!! Shelley has more tricks up her sleeves than you know.


	5. Trouble

Sam found where Abbadon was hiding out so we have to drive 20 hours. It's so exhausting!! We are in Kansas and we have to drive to South Carolina. This is seriously gonna be the worst drive ever. I'm already getting some separation anxiety from not seeing Michael. I have this thing where when i meet people I get attached really quickly.  
"Get over it Lexi," Shelley whispers to me.  
"I'm sorry I just miss him, and the fact that I won't see him in a couple days makes me more torn up." I explain.  
"I'm sorry that you can't live without him. OMG guess what? I met someone on Witcheshookup.com!!! His name is Luke!!" Shelley said, obviously excited.   
"Now it's my turn to say shut up."  
Halfway to Knoxville which we were stopping there for the night (Sam planned it out). I decided that we would listen to my music. I plug it up and One Direction starts blaring through the speakers.  
"Turn it off!!" Dean yells at me. I just sing along with it.  
"WHO'S THAT SHADOW HOLDING ME HOSTAGE I'VE BEEN HERE FOR DAYS!! Sing it Shelley!!"  
"WHO'S THIS WHISPER TELLING ME THAT I'M NEVER GONNA GET AWAY!!!" She shouts back.  
"i KNOW THEY'LL BE COMING TO FIND ME SOON, BUT I FEAR I'M GETTING USED TOOOO"  
"BEEN HELD BY YOU!! OHHH." We switch on and off like this for the rest of the song and then it was Shelleys turn to pick a song. Beyonce comes into the speakers and Sam finally wakes up (he's a really heavy sleeper). We start singing along to that song as well.  
"I wake up, flawless." I start.  
"Post up, flawless," Shelley sings.  
"Ride around in it, flawless," Sam sings.  
"Glossing on it, flawless," Dean finishes. We were really surprised that they knew the song. But we don't question it. At least we weren't bored.   
We got to Knoxville (finally) and we settled in. Dean went to the local bar and Sam stayed in his room to plan out tommorow. We tracked Abbadon down until we knew where she was gonna be at the very second we need her. Shelley and I go to our room and Skype Michael.  
"Hey Mikey, I missed you," I tell him. Shelley just rolls her eyes.  
"Really? It hasn't even been 24 hours."  
"Sorry?"I shrug. "So what are you doing?"  
"Well I'm pretty bored sitting here playing video games. I wish you were her. I wouldn't have to jack off... I'm kidding!!"  
"No you're not Mikey." I laugh. He turns red.   
"But really I wish you were here.... I miss you already as well."  
"Except for jacking of fand playing video games, what's on your mind?" I ask, trying to get the image of him masterbating out of my head.  
"Ummmm you, sorry I can't help it," He puts his hands up in defense.   
"You guys seriously need to get together," Shelley says whilst shaking her head. "Hey Lex, can we Skype Luke now?" Shelley whispered to me.  
"Sure, lemme say goodbye," I turn to Michael. "Mikey I gotta go, I just heard Dean. He might need help. Goodbye!!." I hang up on him before he got to say anything.  
"Thanks hun, now lets Skype Luke."  
"ugh fine"  
We turn on the camera and call Luke.  It beeps for about 5 seconds ands then this face pops up. He is so beautiful, your first reaction was to ask him if he was real. His blonde hair was shining in the light of the computer. He had a lip ring also which looked hella sexy on him, and he (well I should say Luke) Luke had a friend sitting next to him. He looked asian and his cheekbones... Holy Sh!t his cheekbones, they were out of this world. I could tell he was cheeky when I first saw him.   
"Why hello, pretty ladies." the asian one smirked.  
"What's your name, unknown?" I ask.   
"My name is Calum," he replied in his thick juicy austrailian accent.  
I turn to look at Shelley and whisper "You never told me they were aussies!!"   
'This should be fun' I thought.  
'I heard you'  Is that.... Calum?  
'Yep it's me, cutie'  Get out of my head!!   
'Well aren't you fiesty. I like fiesty girls'  I'm taken.  
'No you're not. You absolutely adore a guy named Mikey?'   Stop it!!   
You look at the screen and see him smirking at you.   
'Please stop' I think.   
Shelley looks over at me. "Are you okay Lex? You seem troubled."  
'Don't lie to her, Lex'   
"Yea I'm fine!" I tell her.  
'Great' I thought.  
'This is gonna be fun' I heard Calum say to me.


	6. Calum is a WHAT?!?!

A Road to Nowhere  
Chapter 6  
Calum is a WHAT?!?!  
AUTHORS NOTE: Up there (^^) is a pic ocf Calum and Luke ;)  
"Hey Lex, there was something fishy going on with the boys last night," Shelley broke the silence. We were on our way back to the bunker because we finished our 'job'. Dean and Sam weren't in the car because they had the impala. The car that I was driving was a black Honda Civic (a cute little car) that I stole. I'm just awesome like that. Shelley kept telling me not to but I didn't listen to her.  
"I know, he was kinda creepy in a sexy way.."  
"LEXI!!!"  
"What? I can't help it. I like him."   
"Shut up. But he did have nice cheekbones!!"  
"I know right!!"  
The rest of the way to the bunker we rocked out to One Direction and Beyoncé. The whole drive all-together was such a bore we got sick of listening to our music so we just started making our own. That was boring as well but we didn't really have a choice.  
"But did you like Luke? 'cause I know I did," Shelley says randomly.  
"He's a cutie but he's not as good as Mikey. I just know him better than Luke, I have nothing against him. You are ridiculous, hahahaha."  
"No, I just have a good taste in guys; unlike you."   
"Shut up," I retort. "I have an awesome taste in guys!!"  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
(Shelley's POV)  
When we got to Knoxville we found a hotel to stay in for the night. It wasn't that herd because you just find the cheepest one and go there. This hotel was crappy but I'm used to it. Wierd stains every where makes you wonder how they got there. Maybe someone got stabbed, or maybe people did the do. But it's not my problem to worry about.   
Lexi kept bringing up Calum. It's getting pretty annoying. She says that he's some type of phsychic. I wouldn't blame her, he was being kinda creepy. He was looking at Lex the whole time me and Luke were talking. Lexi and I are probably gonna Skype them again tonight. Hopefully Calum isn't there.   
"Hey Lex, wanna Skype Luke again?" I ask.  
"If Calum isn't there then that's fine by me," She replies.  
"Okay get in here!!"  
"Coming!!"  
She sat down on my bed since I have the laptop. I had to text Luke to see if it was okay if we could skype. He said yes, so we load skype and press call. It rings for 3 seconds and then someone picks up. The screen is dark so we couldn't see who it is but Lexi started fidgeting.   
"Shelley, it's him," She whispers.  
"ohmygod," I breath. I didn't know it hurt her that much. I thought that it was just him talking to her. Maybe that's all it is...  
"What's happening to you?" I question.  
"He's talking to me..." 'oh no' I think.  
I turned skype off without giving it another look.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
(Luke's POV)  
I walk out of the bathroom to find Calum laughing. 'what the hell did he do'  
"What's up? Did they answer?" I ask.   
"Oh they answered all right. I'm gonna have her wrapped around my finger." He says triumphantly.  
"What did you do?"   
"I just started talking to Lexi again. She loves it."  
"Don't lie to me. Just 'cause you say that she's your 'mate' doesn't mean that you can hurt her." Calum is a Werewolf. He's actually the co-alfa of his pack. He's pretty proud of it and that's why he's turned into a dick. He told me that if he can reach a so-called mate then it's his. He's been trying to talk to girls in their minds but it hasn't worked until we skyped Shelley and Lexi was there as well. He tried to reach out to Shelley but that didn't work so he tried it on Lexi and he got inside her mind. It's pretty crazy because he keeps saying that he feels a connection between them... 'this isn't gonna end well'  
"She's gonna learn to love me."  
"And what if she doesn't?"  
"Then I'll make her," He says.   
'I really hope she's okay'  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
(Lexi's POV)  
Shelley reaches for the button to turn skype on. I almost stop her but I let her press call. The screen comes up black and then I hear a small whisper like thing in the back of my mind.  
"Lexi, you're going to be all mine." He says.  
"Go to hell!!"  
"Been there."  
"Why do you keep talking to me?"  
"Because you're my mate."


	7. Homesick

'What do you mean I'm your mate?'  
'I'm a Werewolf and I finally found you' he replied in my mind.  
'Explain, please'  
'ohhh you said please!! Can you say it again? It turns me on'  
'Shut up, Calum.'  
“Lexi?”  
“Yea Shelley?”  
“Are you okay?”  
“I need Mikey, right now!!”  
“Why?”  
“Calum is talking to me”  
“How is he talking to you? We're off of Skype.”  
“He's saying that I'm his 'mate'. What does that mean? I'm so confused!!”  
“Calm down Lex. We'll get you to Michael tomorrow.”  
“Thank you!!”

We get to Kansas the next day and the first thing I do is run inside the bunker. Michael said that he would be here when we got back. I look in his room, not there. I look everywhere else and he's not here. The only place I haven't looked is my room. I walk in there slowly as to not disturb anything. I see Mikey sleeping in my bed. He's so cute!! Maybe I should wake him.  
“Mikey, I'm back,” I say in a sing-song voice.  
“Mhmm, Lexi?” he say's groggily.   
“Yea it's me.”  
“C'mere.”  
I do as I'm told and lay right next to him.  
“I like you a lot you know that right?”  
“Yea..” I respond, not knowing what he's trying to get at. Maybe he's just tired.  
“Your really cute!”  
“Why thank you” I say.  
Shelley walks in at that point and sees us this close.  
“Do you want me to leave?”  
“No it's f-”  
“Will you, please,” Mikey interrupts.  
“Fine, I'll leave you guys to do whatever the heck ya'll were doing.”  
'thank you,' I mouth.  
Shelley just flips me off, and I return the favor.  
“Mikey I need to tell you something very serious.”  
“Okay go ahead.” he suddenly had this serious face on out of nowhere.  
“Well while we were in South Carolina we skyped Shelley's 'boyfriend' and another guy was there as well. I didn't think anything special about him until he started talking to me in my head. I was really freaked out. He told me that he finally found me, the one. I have no clue what he is talking about. He say's that he's gonna find me and well you know...”  
“I won't let him take you. Even if that means my life for yours. I won't let him have you. You're mine.”   
At this point I was blushing like a mad woman. Does he really like me that much? Wow. I can tell by the look on Michael's face that he wasn't happy.  
“Why are you getting so mad?”  
“Because, well I feel very protective over you. I don't know what's wrong with me but I don't really feel myself. It feels weird caring about someone this much. Lexi, I think I love you.”


	8. Lovey-Dovey

'He loves me?'  
“Michael, I don't know what to say...”  
“You don't have to say anything hun,” Michael whispers.  
“Why do you love me?”  
“Oh God, words cannot describe how much I love you. Why? I don't know. Maybe it's the way your eye's light up when you're talking to your brothers. Or maybe it's the way you smile. I love you Lexi. You are so beautiful. I love your eye's and your lips, your nose and your ears. I love you for who you are. When we were little and didn't know the meaning of love we would laugh and be goofy together. I like how that hasn't changed. Hopefully since I've confessed how much I love you it won't change the way you act around me.”   
“ohmygod,” I broke down in tears and cried into his side. We stayed like that until I calmed down.  
“How long have you felt this way?” I ask.  
“Well we're 18 now so I guess-” he starts counting in his head, “since we were 14. I liked you a lot, but I just noticed that I love you Lexi.”  
“I didn't know that. You could have told me.”  
“You don't get it Lex. You were so naive I couldn't tell you, but now I have.”  
“I don't know what to say...”   
“Don't say anything,” he said. He motions for me to lay down next to him. “Let's cuddle,” he suggests.  
“That sounds good,” I say. I didn't realize how tired I was until I laid down. We cuddled until Dean called us down for dinner. I didn't know we were up here for that long. We arrived at the bunker at 10 o'clock in the morning. And now it's 7 o'clock in the afternoon. We go down for dinner and after eating we go right back upstairs and continue cuddling. We eventually fall asleep after talking about our future together. We talked about how if we were to get together everyday would be different. A different adventure everyday. Well I fell asleep feeling very content. I felt so at peace and in the right place. Hopefully he felt the same way. When I'm with him my whole world just stops. Everything around me doesn't matter anymore. He makes me feel so much more of every emotion than I do when I'm without him. I'll stop with all this lovey-dovey crap.   
We woke up the next morning (well I would've hopped) and ate breakfast. After that we didn't really have anything else to do, so we played video games almost all day with Shelley. First we played Just Dance 2015 and then we played GTA IV. That was fun!!! When it was time for dinner we finally went upstairs to eat.   
“What were you guys doing down there?” Sam questions.  
“We were playing video games...” Michael said.  
“Okay,” Sam sounded suspicious, but we got over it. “Can you guys stay up here for the rest of the evening?”   
“Sure!! But why? May I ask,” I say.  
“Because I don't trust Michael around you,” he whispers.  
“Why?”  
“Because he looks like he cares for you in a way you're not ready in being cared for yet..”  
“Sam, I'm 18. I know what I'm doing. I'm not a little kid.”  
“I know that. Please just stay up here. You can read a book or have a sword fight, anything. But I just don't trust him to be alone with you.”  
“Oh okay. So you're saying you can't trust me with a boy. How do you think I feel when you go out alone on a hunt? Do you think I'm comfortable with you going out alone? No! I fear I'm gonna lose you every second that you're out. Don't give me this 'I can't trust you with a boy' crap.” I start to get mad at him.  
“Whoa calm down Lex. I didn't mean to offend you,”   
“Well you did.” I start walking away when I hear him whisper 'I'm sorry boobear.' 'I hope you are...'


	9. Beautiful (unknown) Love

It's been a while since I had that fight with Sam. I'm still a little mad at him. Why would he not trust me? What have I done to him to make him say that? Am I just not good enough? Michael told me that if it becomes to hard to stay with my brothers I could move in with him, since I'm 18 I can leave if I wanted to. I really want to be with Michael but I don't want to ditch my brothers either. They've been here all my life and Michael has only been in mine for about ten years. Right now I'm talking to Mikey about the whole thing.  
“I don't want to leave my brothers!!” I raise my voice.  
“I'm not saying that. I'm saying that if they get to protective over you I'm probably gonna do something about it!”  
“What does that mean?” I ask, getting puzzled.   
“Well a while ago I ran away from my pack because they were telling me to kill you.” he explains.  
“Wait... YOU'RE A WEREWOLF??”  
“Yea.. I couldn't bring myself to tell you”  
“Why?” I start to calm down.  
“Well, the Alfa of my pack took me when I was 14. He turned me and I haven't been the same since. I'm sorry I didn't tell you”  
“It's okay. I just wish you would've told me earlier, like at least 2 years ago..”  
“I really am sorry.”  
“What's your alfa's name?” I ask curiously.  
“Ashton. Why?”  
“ohmygod,” I say, surprised.  
“What? What happened?”  
“You know the time that I left to go hunt the 'werewolves'. Ashton's pack was the one we were hunting. Wow!! I never really noticed until now. All the times that you left to 'go do something', you were meeting with Ashton? Weren't you?”  
“Yea... There are a couple more guys in the pack as well.” he says. (by the way just so you guys know, we are sitting on my bed right now. Just to set the scene).  
“What are there names?” I ask, worried and interested at the same time.  
“Ummm there's Steven, Luke, Calum, Ashton obviously, Bradley, Zayn and me.”  
“Crap!!”  
“What what's wrong?” he asked, startled.  
“Calum!! He said he was in a pack!! He said that he wanted me to be his like I was his 'mate' or something...”  
“I have to go,” Michael said abruptly.  
“No please don't leave me,” I beg.  
“I won't be gone for long...”  
“Goodbye Mikey,” I whisper and when I look up to see him he's already gone.  
I sit on my bed and cry for a bit. He said he wouldn't be long. I don't know where he went. Maybe I'll ask him when he gets back. He's kind of intimidating now that I know his 'little secret'. I'm worried to be around him because I don't want to get hurt, but that won't stop me from seeing my 'more than best friend'. I really like Michael but I just can't see us together. Not yet... He's so pretty though. When I say that I'm not saying that he's hot I'm saying that his lips are the most perfect thing to ever take up my mind. His laugh pulls me under his spell more than I already am. His eye's capture my attention with just one little glance. When I'm with him it feels like there's no air to breath. My lungs are incapable of holding oxygen. He's so beautiful and not in a 'princess' way. I really like him even though I just found out that he's a werewolf. I think I might love him. But I'm not ready to be committed to someone yet. It just doesn't feel right . It also doesn't feel right when I'm without him. I put all those 'very complicated' thought's in the back of my mind.   
Michael still isn't here. I hope he's alright. Meanwhile I go downstairs and ask Sam if he could make me a sandwich, since he's the nicer one.  
“Yo big brother Sammy, make me a sandwich?” I ask, batting my eyelashes.  
“Under one condition, stop taking my stuff.”  
“What stuff?”  
“What stuff?!?! All my stuff. My knives that you stole from my room. My flannels, and I don't even care if you think they're 'cute,” he did the air quotation marks.  
I role my eyes. “Fine, I would like my sandwich with turkey and extra sharp cheddar cheese with mayo, but don't soak my bread again. And could you please toast my bread? Oh and I would love it if you put lettuce on it also. Thanks!!”   
“You're welcome,” Sam mumbles obviously mad. I just laugh under my breath and go to collect all of his stuff that's in my room.   
His shirts are really cute but he doesn't like me using that word for them. They are manly shirts then hahaha!! I love getting on his last nerve. I grab the 7 checkered and stripped flannels from my room and his knives that I stole. Whoops!! I casually stroll down the steps to the living room and towards the kitchen.  
“Where can I put these?” I ask Sam.  
“Up your butt... I'm kidding!! In my top drawer.” he started laughing to himself.  
“What? What's so funny?” I eye him suspiciously.  
“I burnt your sandwich..”  
“SAM!!! I told you specifically not to burn my sandwich!!”  
“Calm it. I'm making you another one,” he laughs. 

(Michael's POV)

I just got back from 'talking' to Calum. Now I'm hiding in Sam's room trying not to make any noise. I just heard Sam laugh, I hope he's not giving me away. I heard he was bad at keeping secrets. I hear Lexi yell at him for something and I start to get worried. I arrived and expected to see her but Sam told me his plan to scare the crap out of her and I was stupid enough to agree. She's gonna kill me!!  
I hear her walking up the stairs and she turns the corner. I can faintly hear her humming one of her favorite tunes. She's gonna hate me forever... I'm currently hiding up against the wall by the door so that when she walks in and turns the light on I'll jump off the wall and scare her. I hear her near the door.. any second now.. She goes for the light and as she reaches for it I lunge out and grab her. She screams so loud that the neighbors could've heard her (if we had any). She starts punching me, in the process of doing that she drops everything that she's holding and turns in my arms so that she's facing me. She starts throwing punches right at my face. One connects with my jaw and another one hits my chest. Then after that I felt a sharp pain down in my lower regions. She kneed me in the nuts!! I bend over in blinding pain, and that gets her free so she goes for the lights to see who it was.   
“What the heck Michael!?!?”  
“Sam told me to,” I stutter out still in pain.  
“Oh give me a break.” she rolls he eyes. (she looks cute when she does that). “You should never have listened to him, hun.” she continues.  
“I know that now. You wouldn't have kicked me in the balls!!”  
“I'm sorry. Do you want me to rub it?” she asks, and god do I want her too. But I'm stupid.  
“No I'm fine,” I lie.  
“I really am sorry, but where did you go?”  
“I went to teach Calum a lesson.” I couldn't lie to her. “I did him in pretty good until Luke and Ashton had to pull me off...”  
“Why did you beat him up?”  
“Because if I didn't he would've hurt you.. really bad.”  
“Okay, now would you get up? You aren't really that hurt, are you?”  
“No I just like looking at you from this angle,” I tell her.   
“Shut up.”  
She helps me up and while I'm bending over picking up the stuff that she dropped, she kicked my butt. I didn't really react until I got all the way straitened back up. I look at her beautiful face and tell myself not to just kiss her right now, because she just kicked me. I told myself just tease her. Get her hoping that I'm gonna kiss her, but then pull away and disappear like a ninja. It would be easy for me to disappear like that because I'm a werewolf and I'm really fast. That should be her punishment.  
I walk up to her, shirts still in my hand. While I make my way toward her I throw the shirts on the bed. As I keep getting closer she doesn't move and I could see and hear her breath and heart rate go up. I love how I can do this to her. I take both her hands in mine and look directly into her eyes. I start walking again and get her up against the wall. She closes her eyes as she thinks I'm gonna kiss her. We get so unbearably close that our breath intermingles. I can feel her breath fan against my neck.   
“You are so beautiful, Lexi,” I whisper.   
I can sense all of her feelings on the edge. I can't blame her, I'm having to hold back so much not to kiss her. I start rubbing my hands up and down her body. While I'm doing that I feel her squirm under my touch. I move my hands up her body and I'm inches away from her mouth and as fast as I could've kissed her I left. I bolted out the window and into the woods.


	10. Kidnapped

I open my eyes expecting Michael to be all up in my face but he's gone. He disappeared!! I look around Sam's room and I noticed that the window was open. Was it open before? I don't know, maybe he's just playing something on me. Maybe he did this on purpose. What an idiot!! Hopefully he knows that I won't look for him... Sike!!  
“MICHAEL!!! MICHAEL!” I'm outside yelling.  
I hear him growl something... 'this is some twisted game'  
“Michael, come out from where ever you are!” I yell, slightly scared.  
'come find me princess' I here in my mind.  
'How are you doing that?' I think back.  
I here this husky voice in the back of my mind, 'well I told you I took care of Calum'  
'You killed him?!?!'  
'No princess, I told him don't go messing around with you because you're mine'  
'I really don't believe you...'  
'you don't have too, just come find me... lemme give you a hint'  
I stand there in silence, well I've been standing here in silence because we've been talking in my mind which I still don't get...  
I hear in a rustle of bushes behind me. I quickly turn around and see gold eyes staring at me.  
“Michael is that you?”  
'guess again' a voice said.  
“Get away!!” I scream. The next thing I know I'm jumped from the figure that was in the bush.  
“MICHAEL!! HELP ME!!”  
“Shhh,” he said, putting his hand over my mouth so that I couldn't shout. “Michael is gone. He won't help you.”  
I started whimpering against his hand. “Please let me go,” I manage to get out.  
“You're coming with me.”  
I scream against his hand while he drags me into the woods. My thoughts are racing. What am I going to do? Will my brothers know I'm gone? Where is Michael? Shelley? Where is she? I just saw her not even 15 minutes ago. What will she think? I start struggling against his body but it's no use. He's way to strong. I kept squirming to make it hard for him. I twist left and right trying to get his grip loosened. Nope. Not happening. I bite his hand that's on my mouth and his only response is a very deep growl that sends shivers down my spine. I manage to wiggle around enough to feel his ha-  
'you don't feel like the way Calum looks.... Who are you?'  
'I'm the Alfa'  
'Ashton? Well I'll give you one thing, you smell really amazing'  
I here him chuckle a deap throaty one that sends more shivers up my spine. I guess being an alfa gives you a deeper voice.   
'where are you taking me?'  
'that's classified information' he said in his husky voice.  
'please'  
'no'  
'Fine, can you tell me where Mikey is then'  
'Awwww you have a little puppy name for him' he looked down at me with his golden eyes.  
'Please just tell me where he is.'  
'He's at our home.'  
'What do you mean by our home'  
'The packs' home. It's where we stay when we wolf out. We have to go there for the week because if we don't then it gets nasty. The cool thing is that we won't be alone anymore. We'll have you now.'  
'How long will I be with you guys? How many of you are there?'  
'Well you'll be there as long as we need you for, and there is 6 of us. Luke, Calum, Michael, Stephen, Bradley and me. It's not gonna be that hard, living with 6 of us'  
'Living?'  
By this time we are at some house. It look very nice. Hopefully they'll give me my own room if I'm gonna be living with them. We walk in the front door and the inside of this house (or should I call it Mansion) is so pretty it has a spiral staircase that goes up and stops at the third floor. On the ceiling hangs a crystal chandelier. It looks old but I don't question it. Ashton walks me up the stairs to the seconds floor. He starts walking down the hall with my hand held in his so that if I move my hand an inch his werewolf claws will dig into my skin, so I stay put and keep following him. He leads me into this very pretty room. This room is decked out in everything blue. There is a four-poster bed on the side wall and it has my name written on boards and hanging on the wall above the bed. I'm assuming that this is my room. He leads me into the closet and shows me around. It has a whole bunch of clothing hung on the hangers no doubt that they will all fit me. He exits the closet and heads to the bathroom. The shower was huge!! The shower head was on the ceiling of the shower so that when you were talking one it would rain down on you.  
“Wow!!” I whisper. “This is beautiful.”  
“Thank you. It's yours to stay in until we release you.”  
“Okay. Can you tell me how long I will be here?”  
“It's undefined. But at least you'll have Michael with you.” He sounded a little sad, but I didn't want to question him on that.  
“Where is he? Michael.”  
“He's downstairs eating.”  
“Thank you.”  
He nodded his head and left the room without another word.


End file.
